Draconem Pembakaran
Name: Draconem *Draco* Pembakaran District: Seven Gender: Gender Age: 13 Personality: Draco is insane and bloodthisty. Draco is known for the acid bath murder of many people. He loves too kill people after when he pushs the person in the bath he waits for a few days until there body turn's into sludge. He does not let it go too waste. He either foods for it too other people or he drinks it.Draco is also a cruel and sick person that only cares for himself and money. If a person stand's in his way he will make sure that they're out of his way. He is seriously like ninety percent insane he just doesnt kill people with his acid bath he also puts his victums in sick expirtments. Overall he is greedy and an sadistic boy. Appearance: Dracon is odd looking. He has long pink purpleish hair up too his butt. He has pink hair at the top with purple dots on his head with the rest of it pink and he has purple hair on the bottom. Draco also has really blue eyes like blueberries. Its really hard too tell what Draconem looks like but another thing you guys need too know that Draco used too have full purple hair but he bleached some of his hair too make it that way. Draco also has a skinny body with light skin. Weapons: Well you cant really have acid in the games so Draconem's weapon is a blow gun with poison darts because he is good with it and he cant really use acid in the games. His other choice is any weapon dipped in poison but he prefers a dart gun. Backstory: Draco was alway's fucked in the head. It all started when he was seven years old. His mom and dad were having sex at the beach. His parents owned a beach house. Ever since they moved there all they had was unprotected sex. Draco was sick of it because he wanted too be the star child. He was sick of having sixteen sibling's so Draco went in his mom's office and looked up easy ways too kill and the first thing that popped up was "acid". Draco decided too rob some acid at a near by factory. It was not easy because he got himself burned so much times like he burned his finger tips,his elblow and even his crotch got burned. Draco still got five gallons of Hydrochloric Acid. There was only one problem since Draco was only seven he didnt know how too use it. Does he put it in there drinks? Does he replace his pool drain was acid? Does he put it in the hot tub? Draco decided too put in the pool, it took him an half an hour too think about that. When he was about too go where the pool drain is, his dad caught him "what happened too your finger tips son" his dad asked, Draco just walked away but his dad kept on talking too him and not leaving him alone. Draco had enough and just poured the acid in the pool he didnt care if his dad saw. Draco knew that his dad was going too die anyways. When his dad saw whats happening he try too tell his wife and his fifiteen other kids that Draco added something too the pool but they didnt believe him.After dinner everyone decided too go too the pool too go for a little swim, Draco was smiling inside knowing soon that beach house will be his. While everyone was at the pool everyone decided too jump in, everyone but his father. When they reached the water they were slowly turning into sludge, everyone was letting out a bloodcurling scream. Before you know it the pool was turning into sludge, Draco's sister Vega barely escaped from the pool she tried too push Draco in the pool but Draco grabbed a kitchen knife then stabbed her in the eye just as sick Draco is he twisted the knife in her eye too make her scream louder then pushed her back in too the pool. Draco and his dad were the only people alive now. It was a fight too survive pretty much. Draco's dad tried too pick him up but he was armed with a bloody knife that had pieces of Vega's eye so pretty much Draco's dad was screwed. First Draco grabbed the knife then slowly ripped out his dads veins then he grabbed a syringe too inject the acid into his veins. Draco kept on laughing too see his father in pain it was like dinner theater too Draco but without the dinner, his dad kept on begging for mercy and justice but too see how Draco was enjoying it. He was getting no justice at all but Draco was scared that the cops will come so he ended his dads on misery by stabbing him in the crotch then his two eyes. After that bloodbath of his family, Draco enjoyed killing and he really wanted too do more but he had no money on him. Suddenly Draco had an idea, the idea was that he was going too sell the sludge in his pool. He was not just going too sell it just as sludge, he was going too sell it as hamburgers,boneless chicken and chucky soup. Draconem made it cheap so poor people can buy it and they were so much poor people where he was at. If anyone complained about his products Draconem would put them in sick human experiments by trying too remake the human centipede and making people switch brains with animals also maybe sometimes he will put them in the acid bath. After a while Draco became pretty rich. Draconem had too do alot of stuff too be rich and alot of his customers went thought alot the ones who complained but only three of them who complained lived. One of them was Draco's cousin Marlee she had her brain switched too a monkey Marlee can still speak but she has trouble speaking. The second person was a little girl she was in the human centipede experiment and she got her tounge ripped off she she cant even say a word.The final person is a man who did both experiments and went in the acid bath. He lost both of his legs in the acid but he goes around in the wheel chair. Those three formed a group together too try and get rid of Draco's business for ever and get Draco in the games so he would never come back in district seven ever again. While Draconem was working an an experiment he saw those three people break in the house where the sludge was at. They were very shocked too see where the meat came from. Before they knew it they were cornored by Draconem. Marlee was going crazy her head was going too pop because her stiches from her head are loose. Foam was coming out of her mouth while blood was coming out of her eyes. All that she could see was crimson blood. It took her five minutes to die. The little girl and the man was the only ones who were alive.When Draconem looked in the tub and found out that he ran out of acid, he decided too grab a syringe and a bottle of poison mixed with glue, Draconem knew it was going too be super painful and he was exicted. The man and the girl knew that Draco was laughing in the inside. How ever they were lucky since Draconem was having a tough time mixing it in. This gave the man lots of time too untie himself and the girl. When he was done untying he sneaked up on Draconem, then he shoved his face in too the glue. It caused Draconem too pass out making time for them too escape. When Draco woke up he was in a jail cell he knew that he was in deep shit.When Draconem woke up he was given a choice,too go in the hunger games or too die in the same way. Draconem Strengths: Weaknesses: Fears: Interview Angle: Bloodbath Strategy: Game Strategy: Alliance: Token: Category:XxXMidget In a BikiniXxX's Tributes Category:Reaped Category:District 7 Category:13 year olds Category:Unfinished Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Males